Jacuzzies And Crushes
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jocu learns that Jewel has a crush on him and is afraid he'll reject her. Can Jocu help her see that while he is aware that she likes him that way, that she should enjoy being a kid and that he still loves her as a friend? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Jocu, Lilac, Devon, Vivo, Tyina, Jovi, Jest, Blithe, Jape, Amio, Zambanza, Jewel, and Gem. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**J****acuzzies And Crushes**

"Come and let's have a big one this time! Jump, Devon," Jocu laughed, now coaxing the teen to jump into the deep jacuzzi.

"Yeah, c'mon!" Ben called.

"Over here!" Vivo smiled.

"Alright! Here I come!" Devon laughed, now diving in and making a huge cannonball. The brothers were spending the day at the mansion and they were also helping a few of the young ones get over their fear of water. One of them was Tyina.

"C'mere…the water isn't so bad," Jovi soothed.

"I-I'm still nervous…," she said, now concerned.

"Now come back here…," Jovi smiled, now leaning out. He thought her shyness was adorable, because he was also shy.

But as the others jumped in and began showing their skills, Jocu did his famous handstand. They were having an amazing time, but they didn't know that Jewel and her sister Gem were watching.

"Wow…Jocu is really amazing, huh?" She said, now blushing hard.

"You have had a crush on him for centuries now…," Gem replied.

"I know…but I don't want to tell him…," she said, now looking down.

"Well…maybe there is a subtle way of letting him know?" Gem replied.

"I don't think HEY! GAAAAAH!" She said, now tumbling into the water below! She slipped because she lost her balance.

"JEWEL!" Gem said in concern, now trying to catch her twin. But she too lost her balance and fell into the deep jacuzzi too!

The guys froze because they didn't expect to see the twins! Once Jewel surfaced, she blushed because she was facing Jocu's legs since he had just started another handstand. His tail was visibly in her face and Jewel couldn't resist. She gently grabbed it and ran a firm clawed touch down the side of it! Jocu audibly moaned under the water and the brothers' eyes all widened!

"Oh dear…," Jest said.

"How flirtatious of her," Blithe winked.

"This should be interesting; of course I have had countless females do that to me…," Jape boasted, now running a hand over his head.

"What is happening? All she did was touch his tail," Ben said in confusion.

"No Ben…it's the way she touched him…," Jovi said, now looking at how Jewel backed away fast!

"I-I didn't know I did it that hard!" She said in shock. Gem quickly pulled her twin; she was scared too of what Jocu might do!

"We need to run for it! The entire royal family will be angry for this!" Gem said. Jewel nodded and at that second, Jocu surfaced and ran a hand over his face.

"What on Earth?! Who touched my tail like that?!" He said, now looking around in concern. He then saw the twins quickly retreating and Jewel looking as if she wanted to cry.

"Wait! Wait a moment, you two," Jocu called, now swimming after them quickly. But the second the twins saw him gaining, they teleported back to the realm.

"Well Jocu has an admirer," Ben teased.

"Cut it out, Tennyson…I will get them back here and get to the bottom of this," Jocu winked, now turning and talking to the rest of his brothers. They all smirked and Devon and Tyina could only laugh and ease back in; this was about to be another entertaining evening!

* * *

_Later that night…_

The twins were invited back to the mansion, per a request of Ben. He was helping Jocu and the others and he was ready to see what was going to happen with Jewel.

As the twins teleported back, the brothers were watching from the tree. Jocu had already hidden in his favorite place…the jacuzzi.

"Now…just a few more feet, Jewel…," Jocu said, now watching her from his hiding spot.

The others were watching as Jewel sadly walked over to the jacuzzi; Gem had gone inside to look for Zambanza and the others. Jewel hung her head even more as she walked over to the hot water, hoping that Jocu was nowhere around. Ben couldn't resist; he eased over and poked her side because he wasn't used to seeing her sad.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Ben asked.

"I made a fool of myself earlier, Ben…I stroked Jocu's tail too hard," Jewel said, now letting a tear form. Jocu looked even more concerned.

"What do you mean? What's the problem with touching his tail?" Ben asked, now having her sit down.

"Well…if you do that hard enough, it means you want that Lauhinian to consider you as a mate one day; I like Jocu, but I'm afraid I went a bit too far," she said sadly.

Ben noticed that Jocu was slowly emerging from the water and he gave Ben a wink. Ben noticed and looked back at Jewel.

"Don't worry….I have a feeling that everything will be just fine," Ben smiled, now patting her back. "I'll be back with some ice cream bars. I think that will help cheer you up."

"Thanks, Ben," she said with a sad smile. As she watched him go inside, she didn't hear Jocu slowly emerging form the water behind her.

"Jewel?" Came the gentle call. Jewel whirled around as fast she could and let out a shout in horror. Jocu was there behind her.

"Hey, hey…easy there…," he said, now gently grabbing her shoulders with two arms and pulling her to him with his other two. "Now calm down there…,"

"J-Jocu! I didn't mean to…well…." She stuttered, but all he did was chuckle and massage her shoulders.

"Shhhh…calm down there…relax…," he purred. Jewel's eyes widened as she saw water dripping down his chest and face as he smiled down at her. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes…," she said, now blushing. She was still a few centuries younger than Jocu, but she truly did like him.

"Good…now how about coming over here and explaining why you massaged my tail like that?" He cooed, now arching a curious brow and pulling her deeper into the jacuzzi.

"I-I can't! I mean I have to go!"

"Why?" Came the smooth reply.

"B-B-B-B-B-Because!" She said.

"I don't want you to leave yet…talk to me…," he smiled, now leaning down and nuzzling her nose with his own. Jewel felt like her heart was about to burst! Meanwhile, the brothers were all staring from a tree!

"I knew it! I knew she liked Jocu!" Amio whispered.

"And what do you think he will do?" Vivo asked.

"Not sure. The twins have always been friends of our family, but within a few more centuries, they will be suitable to be someone's mate." Jovi said.

"I think that Jocu will be willing to court her when she is a bit older; however, Lilac will be upset." Blithe said.

"But she does understand that Jocu is not a human and human and Lauhinian relationships are forbidden," Jest replied.

"I think that for now…we have all made a good decision about waiting on mates. Too much is happening in the realms to even consider dating or mating right now," Jape said, which made the others nod in response. The brothers had great responsibility, which meant waiting before making hasty decisions.

Meanwhile, Jocu had pulled Jewel into a hug and the two were embracing as he then let her rest on his chest as they floated in the jacuzzi.

"Jocu I'm sorry. I guess I…well…," she said.

"I think that I understand what you are trying to say," Jocu smiled warmly.

"But…please don't avoid me…I'm sorry!" She begged.

"Why would I avoid you? You were simply honest with me; right now young one, do not worry about finding a mate…enjoy your youth," he said.

"Alright," she said, now sadly hanging her head. She felt like he was giving her the polite way of shutting her down. But she gasped as he lifted her chin with his black claw and smirked.

"However…," he started.

"Yes?" She asked, now somewhat hopeful.

"Perhaps when you are a few more centuries older…we can discuss this a bit more…," Jocu said.

"Centuries…yeah, you'll forget," she scoffed playfully, but her heart jumped as he got closer to her and his grin got downright devious!

"I NEVER forget situations such as these," he said confidently. "When you are a bit older, we shall see what lies ahead. After all…anything can happen in the future."

Jewel's mouth almost dropped open! She then pounced on Jocu and the two hugged even more! She was just happy that he didn't just turn her off!

As the brothers appeared and Ben came back out with ice cream, Jewel happily greeted them and ran inside to get her twin to tell her what happened. As she did, the brothers came and approached Jocu.

"Would you consider Jewel as a mate in the future?" Amio asked in glee.

"Who knows? Anything can happen." Jocu winked. "But right now, I have my own responsibilities."

"And what do you all think of Gem?" Jape smiled, now looking at the brothers.

"Well, one twin at a time, guys!" Vivo laughed.

"You guys are hilarious; well, I think that it was nice for you to not break her heart. I think she really likes you," Ben said.

"I could tell by her tail stroke," Jocu chuckled, now waving his backside playfully and that made his brothers laugh and Ben too! "But for now, let them enjoy being young. There is plenty of time to think of love and mates." Jocu smirked, now picking Ben up and tossing him into the water.

"HEY!" Ben laughed, now falling in and Jape threw in Gem and Vivo threw in Jewel! The fun was still continuing and there was nothing better than being with friends and crushes.

"I hope one day…maybe…," Jewel smiled, now looking at Jocu with a dreamy look. But right now, it was better to just be friends!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****Hope you all enjoyed it! This was the story about Jewel's crush on Jocu! She has always had one but I never showed the story! Here it is! Jocu does think Jewel is cute, but he just wants to be friends for now! ;) **

**To guestsurprise: What a sweet story! :) I remember my first crush. I was in first grade and had a crush on a boy two grades ahead of me. It never went beyond that, but I still smile as I look back on that time because it was an innocent time in my childhood. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
